


Love in the Cosmos, Love in West Virginia

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, Lace Panties, Making Love, Mulder kisses Scully's clit over her underwear, Oral Sex, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Mulder and Scully get wild and wonderful in West Virginia.Prompt: 50 states of sex: West VirginiaPrompt: Mulder kissing Scully's clit over her underwear 🤤Prompt: Mrs sushi’s anon here! Just in case... Mulder kissing Scully's clit over her underwear 😘Also, I'm a whore for feedback🙏





	Love in the Cosmos, Love in West Virginia

It’s Saturday evening, and Scully is just cleaning up after dinner when she hears the phone ring. There’s only one person it could be. Mulder. Probably something work-related. She feels a strange and somewhat new sense of anticipation. A hope that his call is in fact, a personal one.

“Hey, Scully, it’s me,” Mulder mumbles into the receiver.

“Hey, Mulder. What’s up?” She asks, trying to sound casual. Since their relationship had recently crossed that long dry desert of celibacy into the seeming oasis of sexual confusion, Scully is unsure of how to act around Mulder. Especially on the weekend.

“West Virginia, Scully. Specifically the town of Historic Harpers Ferry,” he says in his typical mumbly monotone.”There’s something I want to check out.” 

“Does this have anything to do with that case you were talking about yesterday… the UFO sighting?” she asks.

“It might, but if I tell you, that would ruin the surprise,” His voice is cryptic enough to have her a little intrigued, but also annoyed at the same time. For a moment she thinks that maybe, just maybe Mulder has planned something for her. She quickly shakes that thought away. This is Mulder we’re talking about.

“So… uh... will you come?” The tone of his voice is both nervous and hopeful. Something seems a little off with his demeanor, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. As much as she doesn’t want to investigate UFO sightings on a Saturday night, she does want to spend time with Mulder.

“Okay, I’ll go,” Scully says. She can almost hear him smile over the phone line.

“Great. I’ll see you in an hour.” Click. It takes a moment for the strange juxtaposition of anticipation and dread to settle in. What did she just agree to?

\---

Surveying the row of perfectly pressed beige and black pantsuits in her closet, she sighs. For the first time since Clinton took office, she finds herself wishing that she owned just one strappy sundress. Weren’t strappy sundresses for dates? Was this supposed to be a date? She could call Mulder and ask, but the thought of that sends her into an awkwardness spiral. Their relationship was very new and therefore decidedly uncategorized or easily referenced. Scully feels uncomfortable talking about such things, and Mulder doesn’t seem keen to have that discussion either. They were comfortably uncomfortable.

Finally, she decides on her lowest cut black tank top and her tightest pair of jeans; comfortable enough for UFO hunting, sexy enough for a casual date between two workaholics.

Scully opens her lingerie drawer and is disappointed by the monochrome sea of beige and cream-colored underthings. Doesn’t she own anything sexy? What would Mulder like to see on her? It seems remotely plausible that Mulder might actually see her underwear tonight, but if this is a case, sexy underwear might be impractical if she has to hike up the side of a mountain to look for a UFO. But still... 

After getting a stool from the kitchen, she climbs up to reach a glossy pink bag at the top of her closet. A matching set of sheer black lace-trimmed lingerie peeks out from beneath the white tissue paper. She smiles.

\---

 _Welcome to West Virginia: Wild, Wonderful._ Scully sighs as she looks out the window of Mulder’s car. Wonderful indeed.

“So are you going to tell me what this is all about?” she asks, brushing a strand of perfectly straightened hair out of her eyes. At least her chosen outfit seems to have some effect on Mulder; he keeps looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“A UFO was spotted over the town of Harper’s Ferry two nights ago by the likes of Jimmy and Joshua Newsome,” Mulder pauses. Work. Of course, this is a work-related trip. Now she feels downright silly for even hoping it could be something more.

“Oh, yes, of course, your UFO,” she says, trying her best to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “So far this sounds exactly like a hundred other cases we’ve been on together in the last seven years.” 

“Oh, you don’t want to hear the rest?” he asks, sounding a little hurt. Her automatic reaction is to take his hand and comfort him, but she doesn’t. She’s finding this new thing between them increasingly difficult to navigate. She clears her throat.

“I’m sorry Mulder, please continue,” she says.

“The brothers were camping by Potomac River with some friends, and they claim that they saw a hovering sphere and a flash of light just over the river. I thought it was worth checking out,” he says cracking a sunflower seed between his teeth.

“Were they partying? Drinking alcohol, taking drugs?” she asks, folding her arms.

“I don’t know… it wasn’t in the report. What are you suggesting?” 

“That they never saw a UFO at all,” she says barely keeping the disdain out of her voice. “I mean Mulder, did you ever stop to consider that perhaps your flying saucer is merely a hallucination from the likes of any number of street drugs: PCP, Amphetamines, mushrooms. Even alcohol has been known to cause a highly intoxicated person to see things that aren’t really there. I mean, I don’t see why we are going all the way out to West Virginia to see a UFO that was reported by a bunch of teenage boys who were probably out in the woods getting high.”

“Keep going, Scully. I love when you talk about getting high. It’s kind of a turn on,” he says turning to her and wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s not funny,” she says gruffly. Why is she getting so fired up over this? After all these years she should know to manage her expectations when it comes to Mulder. Really, if anyone is to blame, it’s her.

“Come on, Scully, it’s Saturday night, don’t you want to go hunting aliens with old Spooky?” He asks, giving her a smile that instantly disarms her. “Besides, we’re already here,” Mulder pauses to park underneath a rusted out train bridge. His eyes find hers in the dark stillness of the car. Her heart skips a beat. “Just give it a chance, okay?” He punctuates his question with his best most pleading puppy dog look. Works every single time. Damn him. 

It’s nearly dusk as they roll into an empty parking lot at the base of the mountain. The town of Harper’s Ferry looms above them, crooked and quaint. When she opens the car door, her senses fill with the sharp earthen smell of iron and river water. The humidity clings to her skin, which means it’s only minutes until her perfectly coiffed hair is an unkempt ball of fire-colored frizz.

“This is the place." The car stops in a secluded clearing. Mulder circles around the car to open the door for her. It's on the crisp end of dusk, and Scully can hear the cicadas sing. "Come on, it's just over here.” He says, taking her hand and leading her out onto a limestone rock that overlooks the river. “Look,” he says, pointing up. A shower of stars lights up bright against the black West Virginia night. The moon is a fingernail but hung brightly above them. She gasps.

“Oh, Mulder,” she says softly as she stares at the awesome cosmic display above her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Mulder gazing at her, taking in her reaction.

"What do you think of the unidentified flying object?" he asks in a hopeful voice, tentatively putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. 

"It's beautiful," she murmurs, captivated by the sublimity of the West Virginia sky. From beside her, she can feel Mulder’s gaze.

"I know," he says, his eyes still on her. When she looks at him, she feels that same static electricity she’s felt since the beginning. When Mulder dips his chin towards her, her stomach clenches in anticipation. They have kissed before, but not so many times that it didn’t feel new anymore.

“Scully, can I… is it okay if I kiss you right now?” He asks, and Scully feels the sharpness of new love in the pit of her stomach. 

“Yes, of course, you can,” she says, trying not to sound too overjoyed at the prospect, but still clearly smitten by the man standing in front of her. They kiss. 

“You know, you could’ve just asked me,” she says dreamily, her head lolling on his shoulder. 

"Seems easy enough in theory, but have _you_ ever tried to ask you out on a date? You can’t blame a guy for being a little nervous,” he says. “Besides, we haven’t exactly talked about… I wasn’t even sure you’d be free tonight. I mean that guy John from accounting seems to be pretty interested in you...” he trails off. Scully realizes that still needs her reassurance, to know that the last few nights they spent together weren’t just a fluke.

“Mulder, just so you know…” she pauses. Her hands come to his face, and he kisses the inside of her wrist. “I think I’ll be free every Saturday night for the foreseeable future.” When she looks at him then, he looks relieved grin. She does the same. 

“C’ mere,” he says strongly wrapping his hands around her hips to pull her against his body. This time his kiss is stronger, more confident. The world around them falls away. For one blissful moment everything is perfect in the world, and she; Dana Katherine Scully is actually truly happy. When they break for air, she feels the desire for more of this, more of him.

“Do you wanna _park_?” The tone of her voice is just between coy and sensual. 

“I don’t think the kids call it parking anymore,” he says, wrapping his hands around her waist. “But despite your use of archaic colloquialisms… I actually have something else planned.” 

“You do?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. Now she’s intrigued. He rummages in the back of his trunk, finally producing a blanket, a camping lantern, and a golden telescope. 

“What’s all this?” she asks, feeling both skeptical and surprised.

“I thought you might want to go stargazing tonight... “ he says, spreading out the blanket on a soft bed of grass. “Do you like it?” His expression is boyish, hopeful.

“Yes…” she pauses to regard him. Truthfully she is in awe of his thoughtfulness, she's not used to being the sole focus of his intentions. “You did good, Mulder,” she says sidling up to him on the blanket.

“Good,” he says, setting up the telescope in front of them. “I figured you would be the right person to tell me about the constellations.”

“You figured right,” she tells him as she looks into the eyepiece of the telescope. “Since it’s July Hercules the Strongman is visible as well as…” she shivers as Mulder kisses the sensitive spot behind her ear, then her pulse point. “So, the blanket, the telescope, my favorite beer… you weren’t planning on getting lucky tonight, were you?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nah…just kinda hoping,” he says, his fingers tapping her hip in time with his words. “Besides last time wasn’t exactly my best showing, I figured you deserved to get the full Mulder experience.” It was true, the first time was wonderful but she was ready to take her time getting to know his body in this whole new way. 

“The full Mulder experience? I’m intrigued,” she says slyly. “But what if we get caught?”

“We might, but I have to say I’m willing to risk it,” he says covering her mouth with his. They kiss under the expanse of the blue-black night sky. Fireflies blink around them. She feels as giddy as a schoolgirl. Every atom, every molecule buzzes inside of her, bringing her to life.

The air around them is magic, the breeze encircles them pushing them together. For a moment, she thinks about her no-longer perfect hair, but she can’t find the will to care. Because right now there is Mulder, and nothing else. She can just allow herself to feel everything, every ping, and twinge, every touch. 

Slow. They explore each other, making use of the dark cover of night. His tongue finds the place where the scoop of her tank top meets the swell of her breast. Her fingers trace his stomach muscles in the way she has always wanted to. Feeling his hardness against her stomach makes her feel proud, wanton. She takes hold of him as though she owns him. His groan is desperate, feral. She delights in the feeling of him pulsing in her hand. She did this to him. Her body aches for him to fill her. To consume and be consumed.

She watches as Mulder draws a line with his tongue from her sternum to her navel. When he unbuttons her jeans and shimmies them over her hips, she wonders about his next move. He blood thrums in anticipation. Heat fizzles between her legs. He lays between her legs; she watches his nostrils flare as he breathes deeply her essence. She groans as he sucks on her hipbone, and leaves a trail of saliva on her inner thigh. Her body is on a razor’s edge as she watches his mouth move towards her center. Mulder stops, his breath hot against her skin. It takes Scully a moment to realize that he’s staring at her sheer lace-trimmed black thong. 

“Did you wear this for me?” he husks as his tongue lifts the lace just enough to dart underneath, and then back out again. Mulder presses his lips directly to her center, giving her a deep kiss. 

“Yes,” she squeaks. “Do you like them?”

“Kinda wish I could see them better,“ he hums against her flesh. She squirms. The soaked strip of fabric shifts, exposing more of her to his mouth. “But all signs point to yes.” Finally, Mulder sucks the swollen bundle of nerves - fabric and all - into his mouth. She cries out.

“Mulder!” Stars burst behind her eyes. Her nipples tighten into sensitive peaks, her toes curl, and clench. Gooseflesh erupts all over her skin as her body convulses underneath him. No one has ever given her pleasure quite like this. It’s beyond anything she’s ever experienced. And it’s really Mulder doing this to her. He holds fast to her body, humming contentedly as she rides out her orgasm. 

Scully can’t help but notice how sexy he looks as he crawls up her body to kiss her on the mouth. The taste of herself on his tongue. The sharp smell of river water and dirt all around them.

“Ready to lose nine minutes?” He says in a mock sexual tone. It makes her chuckle.

“You’re not making a great case for yourself, you know,” she teases, starting to shimmy out of her soaked panties. His hands come to stop her.

“No, leave them on,” he whispers in her ear. The sound of his voice makes her skin erupt in gooseflesh.“They are driving me crazy.” His denim encased erection pulses against her thigh. Fingers dance to his button-fly. 

“Good,” she says, unzipping him slowly. He groans as she touches his hot flesh. His cock twitches as her thumb traces around the head and back again. “That was kinda the point,” she says, her voice dripping honey. Scully slides her panties to the side, rubs the head of his cock through her slick swollen folds. 

“Now, you’re driving me crazy,” he says, and she can feel the desperation within him. She knows that feeling well. 

Then he is inside of her, and she feels full once again. They writhe and moan under the stars, finding that ancient rhythm. Their eyes are open, joined in silent communication. Deep slow thrusts, each one bringing them closer together. Closer to the place only the two of them know. His thumb comes to her swollen clit, and the next time he kisses her, she comes. When he spills into her, she reaches new heights. Love in the great expanse of the cosmos above them.

\---


End file.
